Global Bedtime Stories
by Chun-Yan Wang
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if the Hetalia characters were in some of our favorite fairytales? Everybody's favorite Sealand sure has! Although, Sealand has grown rather bored of the same characters and plot lines, so who better than jolly old England to help give a magical twist to these infamous tales. Hilarity and madness ensue.


Title: Hetalia Fairytale Collection

Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if the Hetalia characters were in some of our favorite fairytales? Everybody's favorite Sealand sure has! England, seeing that the the bedtime stories he's been reading to Sealand are of no interest to him decided to change things up a bit and tell his own version of enchanted stories. Only his version has the other countries in it! Follow along with Sealand as England tells the tale of our favorite fairytales with our favorite countries in them! And watch as hilarity ensues and madness seems to unravel.

**Chapter One: Once Upon a Time…**

"No No No! You English jerk of jerks! I absolutely refuse to go to bed!"

"Calm down you bloody git! Besides, you stayed up all night yesterday watching anime so you need your sleep!" The English man responded as he wrestled the younger boy into the bed.

"Can you at least read me bedtime stories then until I fall asleep?" The younger boy looked up at the man innocently.

The older nation sighed as he walked toward one of the nearby bookshelves and grabbed a book from it. Then swiftly returning to the younger boys bed and seating himself on it while the younger boy crawled onto his lap, anxiously waiting for the collection of tales to be read. Sealand began to scan the book's list of fairytales inside it as he made a sour expression, England, noticing this, raised a bushy-brow at the boy.

"What is it now?"

"The stories… they all seem boring." Sealand looked at the older nation with a pout on his face.

"What on earth are you talking about? You've read these stories before, how can you say they're boring?"

Sealand huffed lightly in exasperation "That's just it! I've heard them all before! Same plot, same characters, same everything! It's boring after awhile! Can't you make it more interesting?"

England looked at the young boy in disbelief but sighed heavily once again and put the book down. "I guess it won't hurt."

Sealand smiled widely as he crawled off of England's lap and situated himself underneath the covers of his bed as he looked at England expectantly.

England, in turn, then began to look through the list of fairytales in the book, and, finding one he liked, put the book back down and began his version of the tale.

"Once Upon a Time…."

**Chaper 2: The Three Little Pigs (Italy, Japan, and Germany)**

Mother: Austria

Elder Pig: Germany

Middle Pig: Japan

Youngest Pig: Italy

Big Bad Wolf: Switzerland

In a small village there lived three young abnormally handsome young men. They were all brothers, despite being of different nationalities; for one was Italian, one was Japanese, and one was German. They all were happy together (even though the German didn't show it that much) and all lived together with their father, who was Austrian.

"All right, now listen to me. You all keep freeloading off of me and I'm getting old and tired of taking care of you. You are all of suitable age to take care of yourselves so from hence forth you shall all be deemed as independent and will start a new life; farewell my children." And with that, their aristocratic Austrian father slammed the door and left them outside of their once used-to-be home.

"What are we to do now Brother-Germany?" The Japanese brother asked. As eldest brother, the German was looked up to as the leader of their trio of siblings.

"I'm not so sure. But at any rate, we should leave. It's dangerous to be out in the open like this." The German brother stated; his gaze then turning to their youngest brother.

"Brother-Italy!" The German brother raised his voice loudly at his youngest brother, aiming to get his attention.

"Ve? What's wrong Brother-Germany?" The Italian brother tilted his head in confusion at his German brother.

"You need to be alert. Keep your eyes open both of you. We need to be sure no threats come our way." The German brother's eyes narrowed in concentration as he walked silently toward the gravel road; his two brothers following not far behind him.

**Chapter 3: Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs **

Snow White: Japan

Evil Queen: Prussia

Hunter: Germany

Doc: America

Happy: Spain

Dopey: Italy

Grumpy: Romano

Sleepy: Greece

Sneezy: Russia

Bashful: Canada

Prince Charming: England

Once Upon a Time, in a land far far away there was a kingdom. And in this kingdom were a king and queen. The king and queen loved their subjects dearly and had brought great prosperity to the kingdom. However, both yearned for a child of their own.

**Chapter 4: Goldilocks and the Three Bears**

Goldilocks: Liechtenstein

Baby Bear: Italy

Mama Bear: Japan

Papa Bear: Germany


End file.
